The Curse Strikes Back
by WildcatInk
Summary: An old friend that the Let's Player, Chuggaaconroy could have never expected visits him but not for a good cause.


Author's Notes: Okay, something unorthodox for sure but I posted it on my DeviantArt with good results. Of course, they've adjusted to my Curse. Baskstory is, on DeviantArt, when the Enderlox craze overtook the Team Crafted and general Youtube fanbase, I decided to make a few of my own "Evil Youtubers". The second one was someone I knew no one would ever choose and I imagine you can guess. There is a part two that I haven't written yet...mostly to the fact of not a lot of time on my hands with an ask account, school, and Shattered Timelines as well as other things. Enough of that! Enjoy the story!

**Why play games...**

_...when you can control them?_

"They seem **very** pleased at the new Let's Play!" Chuggaa laughed as he scrolled through his Twitter.

The fans were overjoyed at the prospect of a Let's Play of _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_, much less an interactive one. He had a few ideas for the name of their town based on their suggestions and it looked like it was time to close his stuff out soon. He minimized to check his editing footage. He had just finished _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ so naturally he was making the bonus videos. He was almost finished with the editing of them too. He opened the window with his small edits to the video showcasing his announcement of the new LP. He had better close that one out. Except something had happened to it. It was corrupted.

It wasn't a huge loss seeing as he already posted it to Youtube but it WAS mildly irritating, not to mention confusing. "I really hope I don't have a virus." he mumbled.

He stood up and said as an afterthought, "At least it's up. I think I would have been really irritated if it wasn't."

The computer emitted a sharp screech which caused Chuggaa to look at it. The screen was becoming distorted as lime green binary crackled across the screen. "No, no, no." he whispered, frantically moving the mouse.

Instead of fixing it, the screen's graphics began to ripple and explode outwards. The Let's Player braced himself but the energy washed over him without doing him any harm. At this point he was more terrified than anything else. This was some crazy supernatural stuff.

A voice said from behind him, "Wow, it's nicer here than I remember."

The owner was levitating above him, looking around the room in curiosity. Whatever it was, it was vaguely human-looking but had ashen gray skin streaked by glowing red tattoos, much like Amaterasu's from the game _Okami. _It looked very reptilian too, with clawed hands and feet and a tail. However the tail had an orange furry tip. A glowing green band of energy tethered it to the computer. It brushed it's black hair out of it's left eye which was blank and colored lime, with binary swirling inside it, to look around some more. It commented, "The graphics are so much better here."

Chuggaa wanted to say something but was so dumbstruck he didn't know WHAT to say. Finally the thing looked at him and grinned, "Mr. Conroy! Pleasure to meet you, I'm an old friend!"

"Old friend...?" Chuggaa whispered.

"I cannot believe you don't remember me! Then again, you did have really dumb luck on that last episode on Kid Icarus, which the 9.0 difficulty at all. I didn't try at all!"

Chuggaa still stared, very confused.

"I'm LP, you narrow-minded twat! LP Curse!"

"You're...you're real?" was Chuggaa's stammering response.

"Somewhat, I need a corporeal body to actually do anything besides messing up recordings and luck. That's where you come in, dear Emile."

"Dear EMILE?" Chuggaa yelped, trying not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the statement.

"Yes, yes. Do you want to know how you come in?"

"Not particularly."

"Too bad! See, I need a host so I can jump through cyberspace and the real world freely! You and me...we can literally surf the Internet!"

He paused, chuckling, "See, we'll be best friends! Though there is a catch and that's the entire obliteration of your personality!"

"What, NO!" Chuggaa yelped, shaking his head violently.

LP Curse replied in a dark and sinister tone, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."


End file.
